


The Adventures of Hachi and Araine

by moomaster



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/F, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomaster/pseuds/moomaster
Summary: Tenno Hachi is an unstoppable juggernaut on the battlefield with her Heavy Blade, but as a black transgender woman, she is insecure and unsure of herself in social interactions. When she accepts a job from Sara, an ex-Corpus salvager now living on Cetus who insists on coming along for the job, Hachi is forced to deal with her and more.
Relationships: Hachi and Sara
Kudos: 6





	The Adventures of Hachi and Araine

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers of the main story quests from the game Warframe. You may want to complete "The Sacrifice" main story quest in Warframe prior to reading this. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction of any kind. I wanted to specifically include a transgender female protagonist, though I did not want to change or add too any specific Warframe's lore so I created Araine as a new Warframe.
> 
> This is Part 1 of 2 I have outlined.

So I met a girl with sandy blond hair

So I hand Sara my sidearm

So I head out the airlock

So I guess we’re rich

So I guess I’ll go take a bath

So I kissed her

Hello Hachi

# Part 1.

##    
So I met a girl with sandy blond hair.

I’m looking at myself in the large body mirror before me.

Putting my arms through a Ceno cuirass and pulling on the straps I clumsily twist the armor side to side trying to get an appropriate fit until I feel a pinch. Another twist, another pinch; repeat until it’s settled in place.

I give myself a good once over, then again, critiquing myself.

The hair on the side of my head is starting to grow out, the golden circlet around my forehead contrasts well against my dark chocolate skin, but my eyes seem uneven; my right eye doesn’t open as much as my left and causes me to look as if I’m winking, maybe wincing. My mouth is covered behind a cloth hiding small scars along the bottom of my jaw. No one can see them but I feel their ugliness is there.

My body is skinny; too skinny. I lack the definition I see commonly in the physique of active people. The ones working the docks, standing guard at the city entrances, or even those who work in their skin-tight jumpsuits on the relays.

I feel a mess. I hate my face. I feel uncomfortable in my body. I take a breath and sigh. I imagine the woman I am and try to reconcile this with who I want to be.

I look down at the blue metallic cuirass now covering my torso, helping to hide me. I feel comfortable with that in a way, but the discomfort of the armor begins to wear on me. Besides, I think to myself, this blue clashes with my vermillion and dark chocolate Koppra attire.

While the Cetus shop clerk looks at me with a smile, agreeable with my choice of attire, all I can feel is the front plate pulling my chest down and causing my bra to dig in. I begin to loosen the cuirass’s straps and remove it. A sigh of relief as I adjust myself; no more pinching.

The clerk seemingly recognizes my frustration and begins to grab another option from his rack of wares; I stop him.

“Thanks, I don’t think these are what I’m looking for right now.” And place the cuirass back on the counter beside him.

“We have other fits that may be more to your liking?” he asks, but I’m already walking away.

I glance around the shop one last time and see a girl with sandy blond hair and bronzed complexion, her hands fingering the fabrics against the wall. She has a pretty face, her muscular body covered in tailored clothes that seemed to be stitched together from various tan-colored fabrics.

I briefly admire her and wish how I could look at least somewhat as attractive as she, and begin to make my way towards the door.

A voice calls out, “You should try the Vhad. I think it’d suit you.” It’s the girl with sandy blond hair.

 _Did she notice me staring at her?_ Was I being rude? Maybe she’s talking to someone else – but we’re the only ones in the shop beside the store clerk. I’m still going through the thoughts in my head when I realized she’s walking towards me. A few steps away now; she smiles and leans towards me.

“I think you’re just who I needed to meet today.”

I’m realizing I’m staring back at her. I don’t have a clue what the most appropriate response is. I stumble out a single word. “Ok.” And turning, walk out the door of the shop.

Outside the streets are busy with people and other Tenno within their Warframes, all manner of life, food, and necessities seem to be available and for a brief moment, the chaos of people moving about their daily activities is welcoming.

The girl with the sandy blond hair steps in front of me. She smiles again, “You’re someone who feels more comfortable in one of your tin suits I bet? Have a minute to talk before you change?”

I’m confused by her abruptness and I find myself mentally staggered between my goal of shopping versus having to converse with someone I don’t know. _How does she what I am?_ My first feeling is to go transfer back to my frame, away from her and the others in the city, away from people and life, and just welcome the silence and safety of my ship.

“Ok,” I mutter and immediately wonder why I had agreed.

“Great, come with me please!” she exclaims and motions me to follow her.

We walk along a path leading away from the noise of the market, not too far ahead I can see the path leads to an inclined trail, and beyond that, back towards the water where the fishermen bring in their hauls. We stop a short distance away from a vista point of the market, the noise of the crows a dull roar in the background fading as the sounds of birds and wind through tall grass become more prominent.

“I came here to put in a bounty with Konzu or the Quills hoping for a Tenno to respond, but since I’ve run into you I figured I’d ask your help directly. You don’t mind do you?”

“That’s fine,” I respond, then wonder if I responded too fast. I realize then I should be asking what the job is, but I figure she’ll tell me so I stay quiet, waiting for her to speak again. I begin to imagine it’ll be something related to Grineer in the plains when she begins to speak.

“I’ve been scavenging in abandoned caves nearby. I often find useful parts and gems I can sell here in town and occasionally some Grineer equipment or weapons left mostly intact.”

She pauses as if waiting for me to say something. I wait.

“During my recent trip I was exploring caves when some ground gave way and I fell down a narrow slope. Got myself covered in mud, scraped up, and nearly broke myself if my helper here hadn’t found some ground to plant in and hold fast.” She motions to the Cyath Zaw at her waste. “It took me almost a day to get myself out of that hole I’d fallen into. But it was worth it…maybe.”

I continue looking at her as she tells me her story. My thoughts drift from her hazel eyes to the light pink of her lips and white teeth as she talks. I find I’m staring at her mouth.

 _She must have people here who would help her scavenge, why not take them along?_ My thoughts refocus and I’m glad she’s still talking; not waiting for me to respond.

“That’s when I came across a…door…at least I think it’s a door. It reminds me of a door at least. A large white moon with gold inlays and this aqua light coming from its center.”

My thoughts lose her words again as I find myself staring at her boots, animal furs wrapped tightly with some type of cords. Poufy on the top where her muscular legs began, at least more than mine, but still feminine. _Why am I so fixated on her?_

“So you gonna help me get in or what?” Her hands go to her hips, elbows arched out and I realize her top accentuates her well. I wonder how I’d look in her clothing, but it would need to be brighter colors; I’m not a fan of khaki.

“What?” I say out loud as I realize she’s waiting for my response.

“The golden door? That’s one of your Orokin vaults or something right? Can you get us in there and we split the loot - fair?”

I start to wonder if there could be an Orokin Vault here and realize she’s waiting for my response, she seems frustrated – _is it because I haven’t replied?_

“Yeah, sorry, was thinking, you could probably have anyone help you get into a vault why a Tenno?”

“Hello! Have you not been paying attention, I couldn’t pry this thing open and explosives would bring the entire cave down around me. Were you not listening to what I’ve been saying?”

Crap I had gotten lost in thought again. Now I was beginning to feel bad that I hadn’t paid more attention to her story.

“Yes, I can see if I can get inside.” I had no idea if I could do that, though at this point I should at least offer to help.

“Great! I need to gather some supplies, meet me at my place first thing in the morning?”

“No, I’ll just go now. Just send me the coordinates.”

She seemed to get annoyed. “You really aren’t a good listener, are you? I’m going with you.”

“That’s not necessary. I can go check it out and retrieve whatever is in there for you. Besides, it could be dangerous –“.

She cuts me off, “No. I’ll be going, there isn’t any way for you to find it on your own, those tunnels are like a maze and I don’t want someone else stumbling across it before us.”

I’m about to disagree, but the look on her face tells me it’s useless.

“So like I said earlier when you weren’t listening _clearly_ …I need supplies, food, and rest before we head back out. I’m not like you glowy eyes.”

_Were my eyes glowing?_

“Ok,” I said. She seemed pleased with this and smiled again. Putting her hands together she gave a slight bow.

“Thank you, Tenno. I’ll meet you here.” Her fingers pointing to coordinates on a datapad in her hands. “At first light tomorrow. If you need to get a hold of me use this.” She holds out her hand, a small com device in it. I take it as she gives me a nod. “My name is Sara.” She pauses looking at me.

“I’ll be there,” I reply, but she continues to wait. A brief pause, then a slight frown followed by a brief shrug. She smiles and heads back the way we came.

I’m back on my landing craft.

“Was your excursion a successful one Operator?” A calm synthetic voice echoes from my comms.

“We have a job Kumo. I need you to make me some dragon keys.” I reply.

“Of course Operator. Shall I lay in a course for the nearest derelict gravesite?”

“No, it’s here.”

There is a pause.

“That’s unexpected.”

“Yeah.”

“Interesting. I wish the Lotus was reachable to provide her insight to you. I have nothing of this in my codex. Perhaps you’ll share the details of this finding with me for further analysis?”

“So I met a girl with sandy blonde hair.”

##  So I hand Sara my sidearm

I’m staring at a metal door bolted on one side into the stone rocks and the other loosely held shut by what looks like a metal wire and stick. I’m near the southeastern rocky walls of Mer-Sah Bay, the sun rising, the dull roar of waves crashing as the tide shifts and birds moving towards the first signs of life appearing in the city market not far in the distance.

I move my hand to knock and stop short as I hear movement and a hand freeing the stick causing it to swing open.

“Good morning!” Sara exclaims as she opens the door, a pack slung over her shoulder.

“Hello,” I reply, the voice audible but the mouth of my frame unmoving.

  
I hesitate. I’ve never been asked, nor so directly. _How does she know so much about us, the Tenno?_ What would the Lotus say about her? Most likely that I should stay away…“Hey, stranger! I’m glad your color choices are consistent, I never would have guessed that was you in there.” She replies. “What do you call this attire of yours?”

She smiles at me as I realize she’s waiting for a reply. “You sort of remind me of a spider. I guess that’ll come in handy when we need to climb.” She steps forward, closing the door behind her. “Well, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

“We don’t know what’s inside the vault.” It’s more a question than a statement.

“Oh no, you don’t. I’ve already told you I’m coming with.” Her response is bratty.

“And what of Grineer or worse?” I protest.

“Don’t be silly, I’ve been scavenging these areas by myself for years.” She lets out a long sigh. “Besides, if we run into trouble you can just lend me that fancy sidearm of yours while you take out the bad guys hero.” Her response is overly flippant as she points to the kit gun strapped to my Warframe’s thigh.

I sigh to myself.

It’s an uneventful but arduous journey as we leave Cetus and head to the location north of Oston Range on foot.

While I reflect on how the trip would have been much faster having I just flown my Archwing I find it’s at least enjoyable to observe Sara and her effortless interactions with the things around her.

Stopping every so often to admire the native flora or pry a brilliant gem from nearby stones, and it seems to always provide her with an opportunity to tell me something I didn’t know about the Ostrons, Cetus and the plains, a short story from her past or a childhood memory.

Like the time she was first given a Maprico fruit by her brother, who showed her how to remove the thick skin and scoop out the sweet pulp. She’d later use that fruit with tea leaves to make a sweet drink or ferment it into an alcoholic beverage.

It begins to cause me to appreciate our surroundings more.

When I ask her about her family she falls silent and provides a non sequitur response. I assume like most from Cetus the Grineer are to blame for much of their struggle, but seeing her talking about the fond memories…it’s nice to be reminded of what we fight for, what the Lotus had woken us to preserve.

We approach a cliff wall, in front of some natural rock formations; Sara slows down.

“We’re almost there.” She says as she reaches into her bag, grabs a thin disc, and places it on the ground.

“Explosives?” I ask.

“Just making sure when we come out of the cave we have a way of avoiding any issues with whoever may be out here.”

I nod.

She places the explosives several feet apart as we continue. The area around us is full of grass, plant life and rocks, no signs of any technology, let alone Orokin, nearby.

The rock formations themselves seem random as if fallen from the nearby mountain slopes and washed over by centuries of rains and weather. Nothing unusual.

She leads me to a small opening in the rocks, barely large enough for me to fit through.

“This is the easy part.” Says Sara as she places a headlamp on and flicks a switch, the light illuminating the cave in front of us.

We walk for a bit, the light from the entryway becoming all but a faint glimmer in the distance.

“Now the fun part,” Sara exclaims and with the loud pop of a metal bolt she impales into the stone walls surrounding us, she attaches a rope and immediately slides down into the darkness below, the light of her lamp vanishing quickly out of my sight.

Damnit. I think to myself. If she’s hurt herself...my thoughts were broken by her voice echoing up from seemingly nowhere. “You coming?”

I slide down.

20’ down a narrow slope I rise to my feet. The ground hard. Polished stone. Debris and layers of dust cover what is very clearly man-made floor. Walls that look like finely polished bones, broken and split with age as the roots of some unknown tree has decided to reclaim the room as its home.

Rocks and earth have invaded what was a hallway or perhaps a large room, but the wall across our entrance shows the faintest of light, a glow, tracing back to the unforgettable white half-moon covered in gold with four distinct patterns connected by blue illuminated intersecting lines.

 _What the hell was this even doing here?_ I wondered to myself.

Sara is standing just ahead of me, securing the rope to the ground and fastening some sort of makeshift clamp to it. A tool for every situation apparently in her satchel.

“I’m securing the line. Whatever is in that vault it’ll be easier to carry back up if we use the rope as a pulley.”

I move closer to the door. Sara finishes her pulley and stands beside me.

“Hellooooo? Anyone home?” Sara says as she’s banging her fist against the door.

I wait, listening, nothing. Sara shrugs.

I pull the keys from my gear and begin to see which one will fit. The first slides into place, a clinking sound, but nothing happens. Odd I think, and try a different one in the next slot. Another key fitted, but nothing. I place the third and begin to hear a faint hum, something seems to be coming online. The last key slides in and the faint blue glow turns bright. The golden decorations and patterns twist, retracting away into the stone walls, but jam almost two-thirds of the way open.

Sara squeals with delight. “EEEEEE!” You did it, Tenno!” She’s holding up her hand, palm open towards me.

I stare back at her and she motions to my hand and then to her hand. I hold mine up and she slaps it against hers. “Hi-Five!” She exclaims.

I turn back to the now mostly open doorway of the vault. The interior lights turning on, but dim and flickering. A small room maybe twenty feet wide and a dozen or so long is before us, completely empty except for what appears to be a table in the center.

Sara is inside scanning the room from wall to wall, her headlamp darting side to side almost frantically.

“Is there really nothing in here?” Disappointment in her voice...

I move closer to the table. Another polished bone looking device, a circlet of gold and blue light, ever so faintly drawn on the top.

Sara moves closer to me and the table and the faint blue becomes brighter. The circlet begins to rotate.

“Step back,” I say and put my arm out blocking her from moving closer to the table. Within a blink she’s a few feet back; incredibly agile.

The circlet opens and a white pedestal with a blue sphere rises, a click is heard as the device seems to lock into position. The sphere begins to move clockwise at first, then counterclockwise as it lights up, small white lights appear within its center and suddenly the room is filled with stars and floating planets hovering above us.

The Sun, Earth, Pluto, our solar system; a blinking gold light beyond Sedna.

“Is this some sort of map?”

I take a moment to take it all in.

“Yeah,” I say.

“EEEEEE! You know what this means Tenno?!” She’s looking at me a huge grin on her face. “We’re going on a treasure hunt in space!”

I spend the next hour arguing with her in what can only be described as a futile effort. I explain she could sell the map, how Maroo is always looking for information like this, how I’m not a taxi, and offer to bring back whatever is in the derelict to her but her insistence on being a traveling companion is relentless.

I give in.

We make our way back up the slope, Sara moves surprisingly well using the fastened rope and pully system she rigged. I find myself fixated on her again.

We’re eventually back on flat ground and walking towards the cave entrance when I hear them. I stop and put my arm out in front of Sara. I motion with my other hand a finger to what would be the lips of my frame had it had them. She nods and crouches down, pulling the detonator from her bag she readies it.

I shake my head side to side. _We don’t need that yet._

I move closer to the entrance, with luck they’d pass by and we could go about our way.

I look outside, a dozen armed Grineer heading north. I sigh, we’ll wait here for them to be gone and in a few moments leave with them being none the wiser. I immediately realize that I should have said that thought out loud.

BOOM! Then a series of more BOOMS! I can see the explosives going off one after the other, shrapnel and dirt flying everywhere. The first brings the squad to alert but as they attempt to regroup, the sequential explosions leave none standing.

There is bound to be another group, but if we slip out now we could get far enough away that it wouldn’t matter. I pause and listen, a dropship, the sound of heavy metal boots hitting the ground. Crap, more are here already.

I glance back at Sara who shrugs.

I sigh. _They’ll start searching the area for sure now._

So I hand Sara my sidearm.

##  So I head out the airlock

When the dust clears the remains of a crashed drop shit and the bodies of a few dozen Grineer litter the ground. I sheath my blades and begin to reload shells into my shotgun.

“You Tenno are amazing! I knew I’d be fine with you around.” Sara says, she seems very happy with the situation as she hands me back the kit gun.

“We should go,” I say looking towards the setting sun nearing the horizon and I realize it won’t be long before night falls.

“Just a few minutes, please. I need to make sure I didn’t miss anything of value.” Pop! A bolt comes off a casing of a Grineer shoulder piece and Sara is removing some parts.

  
“Seriously?”

We make it back to the entrance of Cetus just as the sun is setting, Sara’s bag quite a bit heavier than when we set out, but my relief as we enter back into the market turns to frustration as Sara reminds me she wants to go to space.

I’m standing on the upper level of my Railjack staring into space, Kumo navigating us to our mystery destination, beyond Sedna, to something unknown.

_Why am I doing this?_

It’d be simple enough if it were just me, but why did I ever agree to Sara that she could come. It’s reckless, Kumo had stated, and while he wasn’t prone to be a constant nag I felt he would remind me at any moment of how bad an idea this was…or maybe I just wanted him too.

He wouldn’t be wrong. If the Lotus had been around, if she had been aware, she would have cautioned against this. She may have even reached out to Sara directly to stop her.

But why? Why is everything such a secret with her, with us, our missions, our goals?

 _Liability._ I hear myself echo back.

A liability for whom I wonder? She had seen me at Onko’s and known what I was. During our initial journey to the cave she had shared constant anecdotes about her life, and in the last few days, she seemed forthcoming with all kinds of information.

Her family was not natives of Cetus I learned, which explained her lack of _surah_ , _dah-dap,_ and other common speech I often hear from the plains folk. Instead, her parents had come from a Corpus colony on Europa where they had discovered a cache of salvaged war parts that paid for their way to Cetus. A place they had hoped to begin a trade shop between the inhabitants of the plains, the Corpus and Grineer, it seemed like a good plan.

Unfortunately, as the Grineer enacted their attempt of control over the people of Cetus, Sara’s family had been caught in the crossfire. Losing all of them at once had not just left her an orphan, but left her having to take care of herself.

She made her way by doing whatever she could, foraging and fishing for her food, selling salvage to anyone who would buy it, and had several run-ins with the Quill who she occasionally delivered especially odd items she lifted from Grineer camps. When the first Tenno started taking Konzu’s bounties it was from the Quill and hanging around Onko’s shop that she had discovered some of the secrets of the Tenno.

When I asked her about why she approached me for this job she said it was because I was the only one in the shop at the time and she really had thought the Vhad outfit would look good on me.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sara’s voice turns me away from the emptiness. I turn to face her. She’s standing before me smiling, a cup of tea in her hands. I hadn’t heard her approaching. “Did you want one?” she asks as I realize I’m staring at her cup.

“No, thank you.” Why didn’t I say yes? Should I ask what kind of tea it is? Maybe I should ask what she’s doing here…no that’d be rude, it sounds rude at least. Why don’t I ask her about her experience with other Tenno? _Is that an appropriate response now or later_ , I wonder to myself.

“Soooo?” she drags her voice out slowly, “What are you looking for out there?” She motions with her head to the window in front of us.

I pause still considering a response. “It’s calming.”

She turns her body to face the glass and leans towards it then turns away abruptly facing back through the opening behind me into the lower floors.

“It looks so empty to me, so lonely.” And then with a playful smirk turns to face me and exclaims, “Aren’t you glad I’m here to keep you company!” It wasn’t a question.

_Why did I say yes to this?_

“Operator, five minutes until the location is in visual range.” Kumo’s voice rings out in the comms.

Sara has a puzzled look on her face, “Do Tenno have names? I’ve never heard Kumo use it.”

I pause, _what could it hurt I wonder_. I’m staring at her again, she smiles at me. “Heading to navigation now,” I respond.

“I think you mean, we’re heading to navigation.” Sara chimes in and chuckles.

“Anything of interest in the area?” I ask of Kumo.

“No current flight paths follow this trajectory and no ships have been detected in range. The map’s location seems to be an old pre-war Orokin sentry tower.”

“Are there life signs?” Sara briefly pauses as if about to ask more, but then realizes Kumo hasn’t responded.

Sara looks at me, an annoyed look on her face.

“Kumo,” I say.

“Yes, Operator?”

“What can you tell me about the sentry tower?”

“These pre-war towers usually had limited crews as they were designed to be used as early warning detection for sentients or restocking stations. I am getting some very low power readings, so some facilities should still work...however, there are…life signs…it appears infested.”

“Kumo. Attend to Sara while I investigate.”

“Yes, Operator.”

“Hey wait a minute?! I’m going with you!” Sara exclaims.

“You can’t.” As the words come out I can tell Sara is about to protest.

“Operator, may I interject?”

“Yes, Kumo.”

“Sara, we are unable to dock with this derelict vessel. We have no space suits available for use and attempting to travel with the Operator would result in your immediate death due to loss of atmosphere outside this ship.” Kumo’s voice is a very matter of fact.

Sara sulks, “Ah man, so what do I do here? I wanted to get in on the action down there?”

“Sara, you’ll be able to speak and view the Operator's progress from here. I’m sure she will find your insights informative.”

Sara seems to perk up at this. “Alright. But I’m going to need you to listen to me if there is something I want you to investigate more. Ok?”

“Sure,” I reply and turn toward the arsenal.

I approach the controls and can tell Kumo is already selecting my loadout. I’m looking at Araine, my frame; my only Warframe. I see her all the time, yet each feels like the first. I admire her noble features, vermillion, and dark chocolate colors intertwine her legs, arms, and around her neck. A dark contrast to the fleshy pink along her torso, chest, shoulders, and face. Part metal, part infested, appendages like long jacket collars grow from her neck rising outwards to her shoulders and up. Another set protrudes downward from her lower back like a tailcoat. For something to be so beautiful, she must have been truly impressive before…before this...A flash at the moment and then I’m looking at Sara gawking at me, at us.

“Eeeee! It’s so amazing seeing you do that first hand!” Sara looks truly amazed. She’s seen me transfer out of Araine once when first coming on board and now she’s seen me transfer in.

It’s nice to be seen, I think, but it makes me uncomfortable all the same.

“It’s like POOF you’re here, then POOF you’re gone!” Her excitement suddenly pauses, “Wait! How are you going to carry all the treasure back?”

“I’ll manage.” _We don’t even know if there is anything of value there._ I move across the room to a small airlock pad. “Kumo?”

“Yes, Operator. Scanning derelict now…will mark possible locations of interest to your nav.”

“Good luck Tenno!” Sara’s voice cracks with excitement and she waves at me.

So I head out the airlock.

##  So I guess we’re rich

I’m surrounded by a vast emptiness, distant stars, the light of my Railjack _,_ and my destination ahead of me the only navigation sources I have of what direction my Archwing should carry me. As I move closer to the derelict tower I can begin to make out its details; what should be familiar bone and gold towers shining like a pillar in the darkness are now little more than grey shells strangled by dark infested veins. The infestation runs along the sides of the tower and reaches out into space like branches, their synapses, leaves, gathering the light around them. Debris, perhaps pieces of the tower itself, litter the area as I begin to move closer, a small reflection catches my gaze and I head towards it; an airlock.

I come to a stop just before the door, no signs of recent usage, it shutters when opening, but once inside closes behind me without a sound. The entry room hums, atmosphere, the second airlock door before me opens.

“Can you hear me? Is this working?” Sara’s voice over my comms.

“Yes.” I turn on my camera display.

“Excellent! This is so exciting!”

I’m standing in a circular room, at one time perhaps it was a waiting room, but now the walls show numerous signs of age, strange plant overgrowth have reclaimed the ground, walls and parts of the glass ceiling above me, illuminating the room, and I can’t help but feel it’s strangely beautiful; tranquil.

I deploy my Helios, the inverted omega-shaped sentinel floats around me and begins scanning the room. As I move forward artificial lighting begins to come on, purely automated functions, and I head towards a now visible hallway across from me.

The narrow hallway is long but opens to a huge expanse. What was once a glorious half dome hall filled with travelers going and coming, now is a ruin of broken staircases, shattered glass, fallen statues, and…a buzzing.

I roll backward as a flash of light darts in front of me and solidifies into an intense beam.

“Operator, the derelict defenses seem to have activated due to your presence.” Kumo’s info is a bit late, but if life support, lighting, and defenses are active, there is a good chance whatever the map was leading us to is still here.

I make my way into the main hub of the tower. Paths leading in all directions now blocked with wreckage and impassible overgrowth make it difficult to identify which will lead me to another room and which will be a dead end.

I check the headings Kumo gave me as potential points of interest, places with the highest power consumption within the tower, places I hope to find something worth coming all this way for.

“Oh my god what is that thing?” exclaims Sara, her voice panicked. I look around, a faint shimmer of movement, something camouflaged moving along the side of the walls, it darts into an opening in the wall.

“A Kavat,” I respond and move towards the opening. The original ways in and out of this hall appear blocked, but the opening the Kavat went into. This is new, a hole ripped open when the destruction first happened, pried further apart by plant roots pulling at its sides.

I step into the hole and find myself inside the walls. Electrical cabling and power cells, long decayed, surround me; further ahead something that looks like an old air duct, now my new passageway, a metal fan twisted stuck attempts to block me, but is moved aside easily.

Another room, this one below me, has what was once a beautiful pond, perhaps with some bushes and flowers, now a swampy sludge pit with infested tendrils rising out of it and staining the ground around them. Doors stand within archways at either end of the rectangular-shaped room.

I drop down, my sentinel hovers away above me and slowly descends near me, then heads off towards the sludge. A faint blue corner of something sticks out of the mud, the helios acts excited and seems pleased with its finding; some ancient object it hadn’t yet cataloged in its database.

I move to the door closest to me, a small storage room appears, a bench in the center is serving as a bed to some type of root or tree, it passes from the bench through the ceiling; impossible to identify from the sight of it. Lockers stand along the sides, all aglow with green and red lights, except a couple that has fallen over, their contents long since spilled and spoiled.

“Oooh, would you look at this Tenno! What do you think is inside these?”

“Nothing much.” _At least not anything someone would make a map for._ I think to myself.

“Let’s find out!” Sara’s voice is excited.

I move to the first locker and open it, it’s empty. Sara lets out a long sigh over the comms. I continue opening the lockers throughout the room and can feel Sara beginning to pout. Besides some ammo and mutagen samples, there is little of use or value in the storage. I make my way back to the previous room and head along the sides of the sludge pool towards the other door.

It opens to an intact hallway, the lights flicker and come online as the corridor appears untouched by the chaos that the rest of the tower has experienced. A few steps more and I’m facing stairs, dead trees lining the walls, a great golden artwork of rotating circlets spiral around, suspended in the air above a device that reminds me of ancient clockwork.

“That’s amazing! What is that?” Sara’s voice excited again. “Can we take it back with us?” She giggles.

“No.”

“I’m just kidding silly!”

_Of course, she is, but for a moment I do consider how good it’d look on my Railjack’s observation deck._

Up the stairs and an archway presents me unto a balcony facing a great expanse, a glass ceiling more than a hundred meters above me and below, darkness and stars, cracks revealing a glass bottom. At one time this must have been a glorious observation room with walkways connecting to various levels of the tower, but like the rest of this forgotten and crumbled derelict it’s simply a maze of large roots, infestation tendrils, sludge and debris working as more of an obstacle than anything.

A balcony similar to the one I stand on is direct across the chasm from me. I look for a few remains that seem like they could support my weight and I’m running, a jump, I come down with a hard slam against the stone and vines below me. Again. I’m across.

Storage bins block the inner hallway from the arch before me. I look around, an air vent above seems like the only way to go. I’m up, my fist slamming into the fan of the vent and it comes crashing down, the sound echoes around me. I step inside, then I hear it; a rustling sound growing louder as I move through the air duct.

“Um, that doesn’t sound good.” Sara’s voice trails off then perks up with, “Maybe it’s another kavat?”

I’m almost at the opening of the duct and I can already see my problem below barely twenty meters down. A room littered with infested, their misshapen bodies pulling themselves along on limbs made of what looks like sinew and bones.

“It’s like they wear their insides are on their outside, how disgusting!” I can sense her squeamish and imagine Sara making a face, perhaps sticking her tongue out; it makes me smile.

The room below is large, a lift in the center, no longer connected to the floors above, a pool of running water, little waterfalls made from the central floor where a pipe has burst open sit in the middle and around it, infested swarm and move about aimlessly. Perhaps they sense a new presence, _us_ , but are uncertain of its whereabouts.

No matter I can see what we most likely came for. The familiar half dome bone-colored door with four distinct golden circlets etched into its face, and connected, vibrant blue, lines reach down to the floor. A vault door.

“Hey, you see that door over there? It looks like what we found in the cave, right?” Sara’s voice. “You think you can sneak around these things and get to it?”

“No.”

I draw my heavy blade and jump down bringing it hard onto the head of a creature that may at one time been a human but now was little more than a disfigured bipedal shape with an enlarged torso for ahead. Its body explodes and showers the area near me with puss and bile and a loud clang echoes as my blade strikes all the way through to the floor.

For a second I hear Sara’s voice, it’s full of concern; I appreciate it. The room begins to move, the dozens and dozens of infested race towards me, to the sound, whatever they sense of me they know isn’t completely one of them. I ready myself.

I’m standing in front of the vault door, my frame drenched in fluids and flesh; _not hers_. While the various dismembered parts of infested litter the room around me I find the area seems to have been kept running. Ceiling and floor lights, intricate golden suspended mechanic artwork swirling about the walls and though the broken pipes spew water into a pool it looks clear, not muddied like the sludge pits from earlier. The room’s power supply seems to be completely unaffected by the devastation that happened to the other parts of the tower.

I pull out the first key, a click, same as on earth, the door demands more. All four key types placed and I’m anticipating Sara’s voice as the door slides open.

The room is larger than your normal vault, all white, storage containers line the walls, but amongst the central walkway a path is outlined with several types of Ayatan sculptures, fully socketed their movements and humming add calmness to the room.

“Would you look at that Tenno! That’s some serious Endo! Wooo!”

I step in and follow their makeshift walkway to the back of the vault, a statue of an unknown person holding their hands out, within it a glowing orb of light containing a golden collar.

“What is that thing?” Sara’s voice again.

I approach and reach out my hand, the light dims as I move closer to it and I grasp the golden collar.

Void Static.

“Hey what’s happening, everything ok?!” Sara’s voice is concerned.

“I’m fine,” I say, but I’m not sure, the frame seemed to react when I first touched the collar, but it’s subsided now.

I motion to the Helios, who begins gathering the sculptures as I open each locker, the contents full of cyan and amber Ayatan stars.

“Jackpot!”

“So I guess we’re rich.”

##  So I guess I’ll go take a bath

I’m heading back out the airlock of the derelict when I hear Kumo, “Operator, scanners have detected a Grineer Crewship entering proximity.”

I’m about to activate my omni, but I can already see the Crewship and its missiles exploding against the shields of my Railjack; the damage is minimal but it’s not what I’m worried about.

“Kumo, you need to help Sara hide.” My words come out in a panic as I see a ram sled eject from the Grineer ship and slam into the side of my hull.

 _Damnit_. This is why we shouldn’t have brought Sara with us, now I need to decide if I ensure Sara is safe on my ship while being bombarded or take out their ship and risk something happening to her?

Lights appear from the front of my Railjack, four focused beams begin converging on the Crewship and then suddenly a high pitched chirp followed by a dull rumble. More rumbles and the Crewship explodes. Good on her. I activate my omni.

I’m back on my ship, in the engine room, Kumo’s defense measures must have stunned the boarding party, allowing Sara time to run and enter the forward artillery holding area. She’ll be safe for a time.

The engine room door opens as a Grineer raider enters, his rifle’s barrel lifts to face my chest as my heavy blade pierces through him. I push him back against the wall of the hallway to the main cabin, another raider appears and catches my blade in the side of the head, brain matter and helmet parts fly off, ricochet against the wall and come crashing down just inside the cabin area. I step in and four raiders rush me, but their attempts are futile; within seconds their blood and body parts litter the floor.

“Boarding party has been neutralized.” Kumo proclaims as I make my way to the navigation; Sara is coming up the lift from the forward cannon.

“Welcome back Tenno, like my shooting?”

I nod. “Kumo, any ships in range?”

“No Operator, skies are clear.”

We’re in the cargo area of the engine room, Sara is inventorying the haul gleefully. “Look at all this! Maroo will pay a fortune for this!”

Sara continues talking but I’m not really listening as I focus on the golden collar I hold in my hand, such an odd thing to be in the vault. It reminded me of the Ascaris I’ve seen the Grineer carry when they attempt to capture a Warframe, but this was purely Orokin, not Grineer or Corpus technology.

 _Why would there have been a map on Cetus to this place?_ Sure a plethora of endo producing sculptures would be a thing to keep in a vault, but why have a map on Earth? It didn’t make any sense, and why did Araine and I react when we first touched it? Perhaps one of the Cephalon’s on the relays could tell me more.

“I’m going to hold onto this device if that’s alright with you.” I place it in my pocket.

“Sure, you’ve earned it. Besides I wouldn’t want to put that thing around my neck, it’d probably fry my brains.”

I walk to the side of the cargo area where I left Araine; covered in the remains of our encounters from earlier. I bow my head to hers and grab a sanitation hose. I don’t like the thought of leaving her this way, all filthy from the adventures. Sure, it’s unnecessary, but as she takes care of me I’d at least like to show her respect and take care of her as best I can. I shut off the hose and begin to wipe her down, her hardened metallic flesh dries easily and I look her over and smile touching her shoulder. _Thank you._ I mouth the words to her.

Sara moves over to us and I turn to face her.

“You take good care of her.”

“She takes care of me.”

“She?”

“Araine.” I immediately wonder if I should have told her this.

“She has a name?”

“She was a Dax.” I could see the confusion on Sara’s face, her expression tells me she may start in with a barrage of questions. I turn away from her back to Araine. “An Orokin soldier.”

I remove the device from my pocket to look at it again. Static. Then a vision of myself standing before Araine. I step back. It stops. I look at her, _was I transferring in briefly or was I seeing her seeing me?_

Sara’s arms reach out to me, “You ok, you looked dizzy like you may fall.”

I nod, “I’m fine. Maroo’s?”

“You weren’t listening again were you?” She smiles and shakes her head placing her hands on her hips. “Orcus Relay, we can offload this there and it’ll give me a chance to check out what deals Darvo may have going on.”

I nod.

“So what will you do with your new-found wealth Tenno?”

“I think I’ll enjoy a bath.”

“Oh, the New Loka springs? That’s a great idea! We should totally have a spa day, some work on our paws and claws too, you think?”

“Paws and claws?”

Sara motions with her hands, curling them down and letting out a meow sound.

I laugh.

“Oh my god, did I finally get you to loosen up? And to think I didn’t even have to get you drunk on fermented Maprico tea!”

I’m at the observation area again looking out at the stars. I’d begun to open up to Sara more as she asked about Kumo and me.

While not all of the past was something I wanted to talk about, and much like what happened with her family, we didn’t press one another, but for the first time in a long time, I had someone other than Kumo to share with.

I told her about the Lotus awakening me from a long stasis and how it had taken a while for me to adjust to this new world. To some degree, I felt that it was us, the Tenno, who was responsible for the way things were. While we had toppled one empire of cruelty we had never taken the time or effort to establish a better way, instead of leaving it up to the citizens to choose their own path. While sounding ideal it had led to the rise of Corpus greed and Grineer’s desire to rule all the sectors. It was because of this that Tenno felt it necessary to help wherever we could while attempting to stay somewhat neutral and out of the daily politics that engaged many of the factions and their skirmishes.

Unlike other Tenno, my Orbiter had been lost during my slumber, a meteor, or some other natural disaster has destroyed it. Fortunately, my landing craft and this Railjack had somehow survived almost untouched, though Kumo had suffered damage to his personality making him lack the normal emotional displays. While some Tenno would fabricate new arsenals I only had what I salvaged or traded for with others. However, I felt bonded with Araine, for me she had sacrificed her life as a Dax soldier to help the Orokin’s war with the Sentients and now she helped me with my own causes. Thinking of her as simply one of many tools to be used wasn’t something I would ever want to consider her.

Sara seemed genuinely fascinated with my story and we talked for hours at a time over tea while sitting by the observation area. While no stranger to combat on the plains with Grineer Sara’s plan was now to look for work on the Orcus Relay with the Perrin Sequence, their hope of bringing prosperity to the system without the need for war what attracted her. Of course, the familiarity of having fellow Corpus raised comrades would help with her transition she felt.

It was incredible to me, how someone with such a seemingly casual attitude had survived so much and was willing to join a cause she believed in.

“What of your home on Cetus?”

“Well, I suppose if things don’t work out I’ll have a place to go back too, but if they do work out then I guess I’ll have a place to visit. What do you think?”

I nod in agreement. _How would I know?_ I thought. I’ve never lived in a home that wasn’t a spaceship.

“Maybe someday I’ll even have my own ship and then that will be my home like you.”

I nod again.

Sara smiles, sips her tea, and leans against me, her head resting on my shoulder. My pulse jumps as my heart begins beating fast.

“I like this Tenno.” She pauses, smiles, and leans over to me, her shirt loose and hanging down; _that’s a lot of cleavage_. My eyes quickly glance back up to lock with hers. She’s smiling wider now. _Did she catch me looking?_ “I’ve always had a thing for shy people.”

My heart begins racing and I begin to feel uncomfortable, my hands becoming sweaty, I try to focus on my breathing and keep it steady. Should I go or would that be rude? I don’t know what to do.

“Operator, we’ll be arriving at Orcus Relay soon.” Kumo’s voice providing the reprieve I needed.

“Thanks, Kumo,” I say as I stand, Sara looking up at me, her face a brief expression of confusion then a smile and chuckle.

“When we dock can I have Kumo help me with offload Tenno?”

“Of course.” I force a quick response. _I wonder if she can tell I’m nervous?_

Sara moves a step closer to me, my personal space diminished, her face looking up at me with a smile. “And then I’ll come meet you at the New Loka baths for our spa day right?”

I nod.

Her arms grab me in a hug and she presses the side of her head against my chest, I can smell her lavender like scent, my heart skips a beat. “Yay, this will be so much fun you’ll see.” She rocks me slightly side to side then giggles and heads off towards the cargo area.

As I watch her head off my breathing begins to calm and I suddenly realize I miss the feeling of her holding me. I’m going to miss her. _Or maybe just someone to talk too?_

“Kumo. When we arrive I’ll need you to see what you can find out about the Orokin device we recovered from the derelict.”

“Of course, Operator. I’ll see if Simaris has any insight.”

“Thanks,” I say and turn to face the stars, Pluto quickly becoming visible. “So I guess I’ll go take a bath.”

##  So I kissed her

I’m sitting in the warm waters of the New Loka pools on the Orcus Relay. Steam fills my private room to the point that the entryway and nearby walls where my towel and robe are hanging are now barely visibile. A shadow of Araine’s figure stands at the entrance to the room, adjacent to the hallway leading to my tatami rest area.

  
This is perfect. I’m incredibly grateful I had made an ally of Amaryn and been granted access to these private areas. And of course their tatami room was much more comfortable than the chair Kumo had me salvage from the remains of my orbiter and install in my Railjack. For a moment everything is bliss, but my mind begins to wonder about what comes next. The fragrance within the New Loka’s artificial sacred forests floods my senses, I can smell grass, moss, a feeling of serenity in their replica of an ancient earth forest. I think of earth, it’s lush vegetation it’s hidden Silver Grove, quiet, still, a peace; for a moment I could allow myself to forget where I am. The cares of the outside world begin to fade away and I can feel the tension leaving my naked body in waves.

 _Would Kumo have found a bounty he’d want me to follow up with?_ Should I go and check in with my contacts here on the relay? Or simply patrol the nearby Proximas for sings of sentient activity? No. I can think about that later, for now, let’s just focus on this, nothing, a void of inactivity and relaxation.

I hear the door slide, open, I can’t see her, but I can tell it’s Sara, her voice confirming it a second later, “Oh my, this is so nice!”

“mhm.” I’m nodding. My eyes closed. I’m focusing on the sound of the streams flowing into the pool. Jets along the sitting areas push out softly against my back. I kick my legs outstretching them away from me.

“The offloading went as planned. Maroo’s contact was efficient, maybe I should have asked for more.” She giggles and I can hear her step into the water, wading towards me. “May I sit with you?”

I begin to hesitate, to over think, but the steam and water jets cover me enough that my fear is gone.

“Sure,” I respond as I open my eyes. Sara is standing before me, truly beautiful, her bronzed muscular physique now fully exposed confirms beyond any doubt how she’s such an impressive fighter. While her clothing had previously hidden some contours, I could now see without hindrance, each chiseled ab, healthy veins running along her defined forearms and several scars most likely from previous adventures along her legs and sides. Her breasts, sporty and perky; she still had the perfect femininity I could only wish for.

“You like what you see?” She smiles and I realize I’m staring. _I’m so stupid why was I staring at her?_ Why didn’t I just keep my eyes closed? She giggles, “It’s ok.” and sits down beside me. Her leg brushes against mine and I can feel my body begin to become uncomfortable. I’m unsure of myself, what I should do. _Should I be saying something?_ I look down towards the water, the jets behind me pushing out bubbles that hide everything below the surface.

We sit in silence for a time. I keep wondering if I should say something, ask her something, but can’t find the words.

“Hey Tenno, you ever going to tell me your name?”

It catches me off guard, but I feel relieved as I immediately stop worrying about the silence. I turn to face her, her hair pulled to the side as she uses one hand to cup the water and pour it over the sandy blonde locks then shakes her hair loose, fingers running from her scalp out. She’s smiling, her hazel eyes looking directly at me, her pink lips slightly open as if to say something, but close and she turns away.

“Hachi,” I say. _Why did I tell her? What should it matter?_

My thoughts stop as she abruptly turns, her arms embracing me, “Thank you Hachi!”

The hug takes me by surprise, her lavender scent is pleasant, her hair damp, her body warm against mine. I move my arms around her, but then my mind begins to wander again. Am I holding on too long? Should I let go first or should I wait for her to let go? My heart begins to race, it’s too much, but then again; I don’t think I want it to end.

“You leave tomorrow and I join the Perrin Sequence.” Her voice seems flat and lacks its usual emotion.

I’m about to answer _Yeah_ when she continues, “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” The words come out of me and I wonder if it’s the correct response even though I mean them. While I hadn’t wanted Sara originally to travel with me in the beginning, I found her capable and enjoyable to have around.

I briefly wonder if I should tell her this when I feel her shift, her head pulls back, I match her movement, and our cheeks touch, then the sides of our lips brush against each other. She pauses, we’re looking at each other and then she closes her eyes, our lips touch. _What am I doing?_

Her hands come up on either side of my face and she kisses me hard and deep; her tongue darting in and out. I don’t want this to end, but I pull back and turn away. “I should go.” The words just come out of my mouth.

“What’s wrong?” She asks as I begin to stand up to leave as she moves towards me reaching her hand out to touch my arm, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” her voice stops and I realize she sees me; she sees _it_ , the difference between us. I turn slightly away from her, not wanting to fully face her, my arms wrapped around myself as if to hide, but before I can think to enter the void her voice stops me, “Hey Hachi.”

I freeze in place unsure of what to do.

She stands up next to me, her arms slowly embracing me. _Please don’t hate me_. But my words don’t come out. I look at her hazel eyes, I wonder if mine are full of fear?

“I like you.”

 _What?_ No words come out. I know what she said but all I can think is that I’m not like other women. I ‘m not like others at all. I feel different and I’m afraid she’ll think I’m gross.

“Do you like me?”

I nod without hesitation and respond my voice barely a whisper, “Yes.” I didn’t have time to breathe.

“Good.”

She places a hand over one of mine, I release my arms to take her hand with mine. Our contrasting bronze and chocolate fingers touch and clasp together, she looks up at me and smiles, her other arm moving behind me, her fingers running slowly and softly softly against my back.

I look at her and immediately think of the scars on my face. I instinctively move my hand to my jaw to cover them.

“I have scars too, it’s our imperfections that make us beautiful like your glowy eyes.”

 _Is that a line?_ It sounds like something she’s used before, but I don’t know if I mind it.

My heart is pounding as if it’ll leap out of my chest. She presses the side of her head against my breasts, embracing me with both arms, then turns her head to face mine. I can feel myself becoming aroused, I begin to feel uncomfortable, but she pulls me closer to her and turns her face to mine.

“It doesn’t matter what parts we have, ok?”

The uncomfortableness feeling stops as I finally look at her looking at me. I don’t know what this is, but I like it.

So I kissed her.

##  Hello Hachi

I’m heading down a long corridor of Orcus Relay that will eventually lead to the docking area, my landing craft, and ultimately take me back to my Railjack with Kumo. Each step with Araine feels heavy as if I’m wading through water while fighting the current. _Why am I feeling like this?_ What is wrong with me. Sara has done well for herself and I trust the Perrin Sequence to take care of her, I should be happy, but I’m not. I can still smell Sara’s lavender scent on me and I want to be selfish, I don’t want Sara to go and work with the Perrin Sequence, I want her traveling with me. But that wasn’t going to happen. I wasn’t going to ask her to come with me; how could I? How would I feel about myself if I continued to put her in danger?

“Operator.” Kumo’s voice in my comms, I slow my pace, hoping he tells me something that will need me to stay on the relay longer.

“I’ve concluded my analysis of the golden collar.”

I stop and move to the side of the corridor.

“What’d you find?”

“While it appears to be a similar design to the Ascaris that Grineer attempt to use on Warframes, the design and hence functionality is completely different. After reviewing your Helios’s recent codex scans from the derelict and speaking with Simaris, we conclude that this device has no known application or use.”

I pause and feel for the device in my pocket. I take it out and look it over again, the intricate gold and bone design could pass as jewelry. _Is that all you really are?_ I put it back in my pocket.

“Thanks, Kumo.”

I continue and make it to the docking platforms. The relay service personnel at the controls guiding ships and landing craft in and out of the bay.

“Hey there Tenno, not leaving yet are you?” It was Sara’s voice.

I move closer to her and she throws her arm around Araine and hugs her, me, us.

“I got you something.” Sara’s embrace ends and I want to ask her to come back to the ship, I want to feel her in my arms again. Sara reaches into her pocket and pulls out a Ki'Teer Atmos Diadem. “It’s so you remember me and it’ll match your glowy eyes.”

I nod. _Do my eyes really glow?_

She smirks, “You still have my comm I gave you before so you can always reach me.” She pauses. “You know If I’m ever in trouble I expect you to come to my rescue, right?”

“Yes.” My response is immediate. I probably should have taken a breath first.

She smiles. “What will you do now?”

 _I really don’t know_. If this had been just a normal bounty I would have just been done with it and had Kumo look for another or scan for distress calls within the Proximas. But this experience was completely different. She was completely different. Maybe I should tell her I’m going to stick around. Maybe I should ask Kumo to see what the Perrin Sequence needed help with. Maybe I should ask her?

Sara smiles, I’m staring at her again. I want to ask her to stay with me, but no words come out.

She hugs us again and whispers, “Don’t be a stranger, Ok?” She pulls back and we begin to walk apart she waves; I wave back.

I’m back on my Railjack, back staring out into space from the windows of the cargo hold. Araine standing near me.

“I should have said something?” I turn to face her. Emotionless and lifeless, she doesn’t move or respond to me.

“What was I supposed to do? If I tried to stay she probably would have thought I was clingy and would have gotten annoyed with me.”

“Operator, who are you talking to?” Kumo’s voice over the comms.

“Araine.” I pause. “Myself, I suppose.”

“Shall I continue looking for distress calls and bounties?”

I don’t answer. I look back out to the stars, a glowing swirl of engine light dissipates from my ship as we travel through space. It’s pretty I think, my hands slipping into my pockets, touching the golden collar.

I take it out and hold it in my hands. Perhaps it’s simply meant as a decoration? “Do you think it’s pretty Araine?” I say holding it out towards her. Her body still and unresponsive.

“Operator?”

“I’m fine Kumo.” I miss having someone to talk to. “Just scan for distress calls, and listen for any Perrin Sequence requests.”

I walk over to face Araine. “I think it’s pretty.” I hold a golden collar in front of us and look up at her. I place the golden collar around her neck, its shape begins to bend, fitting her perfectly as if designed specifically for her.

A flash of light then suddenly my thoughts are no longer my own as memories of someone else, something else fill every part of me.

I remember a face in the morning. Still sleeping. Breathing shallow. At peace, your body relaxed. I brush the hair from your face. Your eyes open and your lips purse before you smile.

“Good morning”, you speak softly as you push your face more into the pillow before committing to waking.

I want to hold onto this memory forever.

I need to remember this.

You were all that ever mattered to me at that moment.

I need to remember.

_What color was your hair that day?_

I wake to find a man’s face staring down at me. He adjusts the bag and inspects the IV running into my… _is that my arm? Has my arm always looked like that? Was I burned?_

I try to speak but no words come out as my mouth moves.

The man looks at me puzzled and smiles as if delighted in my suffering.

I make a fist and feel pressure in my hands.

I look down at where my hands should be and I don’t recognize what I’m seeing.

Long nails have pierced through the palms and protrude out the back. I relax my hands and see the fingers retract from within the flesh. Blood drips down but I don’t feel any pain.

_What am I looking at?_

The man says something, his words clear, but the meaning muffled in my head.

He’s wrapping my hands.

I close my eyes and wait for time to pass.

_Why are my hands bandaged?_

I remember the training. The two-mile runs, the hundreds of calisthenics, the thousand meter swims.

_Was it the first time I saw you, or the first time I noticed you?_

You were training with the other Dax, you were so focused, so fast with your blade.

I think it was your eyes.

I recall they caught my gaze that first time and I was powerless to resist.

_What color were your eyes that day?_

I wake unsure of where I am.

A man, a doctor, is inspecting me. He’s speaking in a language I don’t understand, _or do I?_

A door opens, another man, very tall, very slender. I know him. _How do I know him?_

His long right arm reaches to me and touches my head.

“I see your recovery is going well.” I hear his voice in my head. “It won’t be long now. Our enemies have no idea what you’ll do to them.”

 _Do I know you?_ I can’t even mouth the words.

I have a vision of you in the fields, covered in blood; not yours. You’re breathing heavy, I’m running towards you. A figure behind you. _What is that?_ It’s not a Kubrow.

I’m almost to you. Acknowledgment on your face changes suddenly as you realize what I see; as you turn I know it won’t be fast enough.

I throw my body fists first into the mass of flesh and tendrils hurtling towards you. It stings and tears my flesh but my claws find their mark.

The last one. No more left.

You crouch over me.

You’re safe; I’m not.

You touch your forehead to mine as your hand cradles my head.

You smelled of magnolia.

Voices yelling.

I know that voice. I hear you in my memories. Another voice. His.

_How long has it been?_

I can see you through the glass window. You move towards the door but he stops you. His long arm grasping your shoulder. It lingers too long and I can tell it makes you uncomfortable. He reaches to touch you; you pull away.

“Oh, you’re awake?” I hear his voice in my head.

He grabs your arm, the others in the room put their heads down.

“Get away from her!” I want to scream but the words aren’t coming.

Rage fills me. I’m shaking.

You look concerned. They close the curtains.

_What, who, when was all that?_ Dozens of questions flood my mind and I begin to have trouble focusing on which one to focus on first. I look at my feet, then up at the wall in front of me. I quickly scan the room. Araine is near the window kneeling before the stars. _When did I move her there?_

“Operator, are you alright? I’m unsure what I am detecting.”

“It’s fine Kumo.”

I move towards Araine and she stands on her own, turning to face me. No words are spoken, but I can feel…something…as if the feelings of sadness and loss were flowing out of her. I should be asking how she’s moving, but my first words are, “Araine, are you ok?”

Her head cocks to the side as if she was about to ask me a question.

“Was that your memory?” I ask, still confused by the experience.

Then suddenly emotions begin filling me; frustration. Her demeanor changes and her arms fold, one lifts to rest her chin against her fist, then back down and she seems to focus on me yet again. Then calmness.

Another wave of emotion hits me, a feeling, a connection reaches into me and I _feel_ as if she’s speaking the words, “ _Hello Hachi_.”

**End Part 1.**


End file.
